Lila Garcia
Biography First Name: Lilac Middle Name: Maria Last Name: Garcia Nickname(s): Lila (everyone) Magic Girl (Mayor Dewey) Miss I-Use-Magic-To-Fix-All-My-Problems (Pearl) Garcia (Principal Jones) Cute Girl in my Art Class (Ethan) Bestie (Kayla) Species: Wizard/Human Weapon(s): Magic Gender: Female Gender Pronouns: She/Her Eyes: Brown Hair: Brown Affiliation(s): Crystal Gems Beach City High School (season 1-4) Delmarva University (season 5-8) Beach City Records (season 9-15) Occupation(s): High School Student (season 1-4) Wizard-in-Training (season 1-8) Garcia Family Wizard (season 9-15) College Student (season 5-8) Singer (season 9-15) Status: Alive Portrayed By: Soni Nicole Bringas Friend(s): Kayla Baker (best friend), Crystal Gems, Jenny Pizza, Kiki Pizza, Buck Dewey, Sour Cream, Sadie Miller Relative(s): Pearl (Guardian) Garnet (Guardian) Steven Universe (Foster Brother) Amethyst (Foster Sister) Greg Universe (Foster Father) Sofia Garcia (Biological Mother; Deceased) Julian Garcia (Biological Father; Deceased) Mimi Garcia (Biological Aunt) Rose Quartz (Foster Mother; Deceased) Greg's Aunt (Foster Great-Aunt) Greg's Uncle (Foster Great-Uncle) Deb (Foster Great-Aunt) Andy DeMayo (Foster First Cousin, Once Removed) Born: April 17th, 1997 Age: 13-14 (season 1) 14-15 (season 2) 15-16 (season 3) 16-17 (season 4) 17-18 (season 5) 18-19 (season 6) 19-20 (season 7) 20-21 (season 8) 21-22 (season 9) 22-23 (season 10) 23-24 (season 11) 24-25 (season 12) 25-26 (season 13) 26-27 (season 14) 27-28 (season 15) Zodiac: Aries (Normal) Goat (Chinese) Griffin (Mythology) Resides: Beach City, Delmarva, USA Romances: Lapis (Former Crush) Ethan Pierce (Boyfriend) Bella Price (Ex-Girlfriend) Max Russo (Dated) First Ep: First Day of School Last Ep: Goodbye? Grade: 9th (season 1) 10th (season 2) 11th (season 3) 12th (season 4) College Freshman (season 5) College Sophomore (season 6) College Junior (season 7) College Senior (season 8) Power(s): Spells Enemies: Alyssa Gomez, Homeworld Quote: "What's the point of having magic if I can't use it?" Personality: Immature, Irreponsible, Charming, Neat, Maternal Trivia: * She is of Mexican descent * Her parents were killed when she was very young * Her favorite spell is the body switching spell * She loves watching CPH with Peridot Lilac Maria Garcia is one of the three main protagonists of Tales of Beach City. She is the daughter of Sofia and Julian Garcia, two wizards who mysteriously died when she was very young. Appearance Lila has long brown hair and matching brown eyes, with slightly tan skin. She often dresses tomboyish and doesn't really care. Personality Lila is an immature, silly, sarcastic, rebellious, charming girl who likes pulling pranks. She is also very good with music, as she grows up to become a professional singer with beach city records. However, she can be very serious when she needs to be—like in "To Find A Gem" when Amethyst disappears. Lila immediately drops everything to find her and shows how much she cares. She also is shown to have a very short temper and is likely to hold a grudge. She is also freakishly strong for her size, and will fight anyone who threatens her or someone she cares about, such as in "Anger Management" when she gets suspended for fighting Alyssa when she starts to make fun of Amethyst. Abilities * Spellcasting * Shapeshifting * Potion Brewing * Strength Relationships Amethyst "Your my big sister. I'll ALWAYS love you." — Lila Amethyst is Lila's foster older sister. She cares deeply for her and will do anything to protect her, no matter the cost. Like in "To Find A Gem" when she goes missing, Lila organizes a search party immediately. Lila also looks up to Amethyst calling her, "My awesome, cool big sister". Steven Universe "Awww cmon Steven! JUST KISS HER!" — Lila teasing Steven about Connie Steven is Lila's foster younger brother. She is shown to care about him and be very over protective, as she intimidates Connie when her and Steven go out. Lila does like teasing him a lot, especially about Connie. Kayla Baker "EEEEEEEEE!!!" — Lila and Kayla Squealing Kayla is Lila's best friend and wingwoman ever since 2nd grade when Lila saved her from the class bully. Kayla enjoys teasing her about her crushes, and is often oblivious to her mistakes. Lapis Lazuli "......wow......." — Lila in awe over Lapis Little is known about the relationship between Lapis and Lila, other than the fact that Lila had a short lived crush on her. Peridot "YES!" — Peridot and Lila fangirling Little known is about their relationship other than the fact that they watch CPH together. Category:Wizards Category:Humans Category:Females Category:High Schoolers Category:Aries